


Forgotten Heart

by HisagiJ69



Category: Pandora Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisagiJ69/pseuds/HisagiJ69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief poeam I wrote with Lacie Baskervile in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this "poem" on a whim, it is probably not so good. Yet it was a great way to deal with my feelings and I really liked the result so I posted it anyway :)  
> This was inspired on Lacie Baskerville, a character I grew fond of as I thought about her unfair condition and imagined all the pain she had to go through inspite of being guilty of no crime.  
> I love you, Lacie :') Always know that.

Full of virtue and grace,  
She danced, cheerful and wild,  
The world she held in her embrace  
With the simple innocence of a child.

That truth nobody denies:  
A child she was supposed to be.  
But she had been born with cursed eyes,  
That prevented her from being free.

Since the beginning it was too late,  
Out of that hole there was no way,  
She knew the cruel hands of fate,  
Would fall over her someday.

Her dreams were nothing but illusions,  
But she still sat down and dreamt,  
Not letting go a word of the confusion  
Of the emotions she meant.

The melody she sang with a bright smile  
Was actually a cry of pain.  
She had been hiding that truth for a while,  
Revealing it wouldn’t bring any gain

Because crying was no use,  
Neither it was to fight back,  
There was no way she could refuse  
The way her life was pitch black.

But still in that world so vast and cold  
That had mercilessly abandoned her soul,  
Nobody could have foretold  
She would briefly lose control.

She found love in an unexpected way,  
And she knew she didn’t have that right,  
Still she lived through each day  
Battling that already lost fight.

She felt happy sometimes,  
Others she felt lonely and lost.  
Damsel guilty of void crimes  
Fully aware of its cost.

As the day came for her to go,  
She didn’t want to say goodbye,  
The fear inside she decided not to show,  
Till the end feeding that uncanny lie.

She was ready to disappear,  
That she had always known,  
To leave those she held dear,  
In order to pay what she didn’t owed.

Destiny stood over her head,  
Like a sharp knife blinding the dark,  
She realized she was glad she met,  
That cruel world she kept wanting back.

As the night came to swallow her,  
She calmly closed her cursed eyes,  
Her feelings that had been and were,  
Fading away as she silently died.

This is the story of a girl,  
Who accepted her unfair demise,  
To keep the world on its own swirl  
To anyone’s surprise.

Those who loved her cried her death,  
Others never knew her name,  
But the moment she draw her last breath,  
She saved them all the same.

After all the twists and delays,  
The world might remember her not.  
But that faint song still plays.  
The sound of a heart the world forgot.


End file.
